Amour gloire et piscine
by Noa chan
Summary: Quand James et ses amis décident pour les ASPICs de crée un traiter pour la paix entre serpentars et Griffondors et qu'il donnent rendez vopus a Lucius dans une Piscine Moldu ... tout ne peux tourner qu'au drame !


Autrices : Noa Black et Zuzu alice se sont alliées pour écrire cette fics ensemble elles ferons tout pour lutter contre l'envahisseur ! et pour aider nos jeunes tourtereau a se trouver chaussure a leur pied ... mais vu qu'on est dans une piscine je dirais plutôt « bonnet » a leur tête ^^  
  
Genre : ... la est la question ... Romance délire OOC Slash lémon peu être (mais pas tt de suite) Yaoi  
  
Disclamer : les seul personnages nous appartenant sont les figurants moldus ainsi que les parents de Lily et Pétunia ! sinon tout appartient a JKR (sauf l'histoire ^^)  
  
Couples : ... alala ... tout serais si simple si on vous les disais .... Mais ici c'est comme dans amour gloire et beauté ! les couples se font et se défont ... tout est dans le style ^lol  
  
Dedicace : a nous ! Noa et Zuzu les deux filles connes qui dormes pas et qui fond des fics a la place .... A RRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr (le film ) qui nous a bien fais rire a Peter Pan (le film aussi ) et aux petit bouffons qui faisait les commentaires pendants le film ... a ... ma mère qui nous héberge ^^ et puis .... Aussi a une Reine dans notre cœur ! la reine des bonnet ! sans qui zuzu et moi ne serions pas amies ^^  
  
Petite note : laissez des reviews please !  
  
Petite note 2 : dans le chapitre 2 .... La surprise bous attend avec des épisodes bonus a chaque fois ^^ mais vu que zuzu part en Allemagne .... Ce seras long a publier sur ffnet ! pardon  
  
Petite note 3 : Reviews re please ^^  
  
Une journée a la piscine  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Malfoy (pas de cher entre nous) [1]  
  
Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la tension entre les Serpentars et les Gryfondors est à son zénith, aussi il est devenus impossible autant que pour un camps que pour l'autre de travailler. Je sais bien que tu ne cherches pas à rendre facile la vie des Gryfondor, mais tu pourrais plutôt chercher a préserver celles des tiens. Nous sommes les premiers à déstabiliser l'adversaire, mais en cette période d'examens, contrairement aux autres années, la vie à Poudlard reste un duel pour nos maisons.  
  
Etant donné que les vacances des Paques approchent, je te propose que nous nous rencontrions pour passer un pacte de « non agression » tu n'est bien sur pas obliger d'accepter mais pense que dans ce cas les griffondors ne seront que plus agressifs envers les serpentars et il serais vraiment dommage de vous obliger a retrouver notre très cher directeur une année de plus . je t'invite donc a te rendre a la piscine principale de Londres le premiers samedi des vacances des l 'arrivée du train . le patron du chaudron baveur a accepter que nous laissions nos bagages chez lui pendant cette journée . Bien entendu tu viendras accompagner de quelques amis qui comme les miens attesterons notre pacte . Mais le port de baguette magique pouvant déranger les moldus je te propose de la laisser dans tes affaires pour notre rencontre . bien entendu moi et mes amis ferons de même . De plus cette petite sortie nous permettra de nous entraîner pour l'épreuve de natation exigée au ASPICs.  
  
J'espère sincèrement te voir a la piscine .  
James Potter  
  
**  
  
« Ho non j'en ai trop marre de ses banquettes ! on a toujours mal au C.... derrière après !  
  
tu es sur que c'est seulement à cause de cela Malefoy ?  
  
Snape il y a des oreilles fragiles et délicates ici . n'est ce pas ma chérie ?  
  
Ho mais Lulu je ne suis pas si fragile que ça voyons ! et retire ta main de ma cuise s'il te plait ! gloussa Narcissa  
  
ho vilaine main ! dit Lucius tout en enlaçant Narcissa .  
  
ça vaut aussi pour ton bras Lulu !  
  
ho ma petite fleure je l'enlève si tu viens avec moi a la piscine ! susurra Lucius  
  
la piscine ? mais qu'elle idée Lulu !  
  
et bien ... Potter ma donner rendez vous la bas pour signer un accord . d'ailleurs Snape va m'accompagner !  
  
pardon mais ...  
  
Severus voyons ne me dit pas que ça te dérange  
  
Je ne le dirais pas mais je n'en penserais pas moins ! Potter seras seul ?  
  
Non ! je pense que ses « amis » serons la aussi . ce qui inclus Black .  
  
HO NON PAS LUI !  
  
Narcissa voyons pourquoi te dérange t'il tant ?  
  
Dois je te rappeler que si nous avons le même nom de famille ce n'est pas pour rien !  
  
Ho pardonne moi mon chocogrenouille adoré !  
  
Excusez moi mais qu'es ce que c'est une piscine ?  
  
Heu ... je n'y avais pas réfléchit ce dois être un genre de café !  
  
Oui sûrement ! approuva Narcissa  
  
Les 3 serpentars continuèrent leur conversation dérivant vite sur les cours de potions et leurs attrait vers la magie noire .  
  
Quand soudain , une tête rousse passa dans la cabine et la voie de Lily Evans résonna dans le silence qui s'était installé  
  
Oups ! pardon ! j'me suis tromper de cabine !  
  
Dit la Griffondors en affichant un sourire forcée .la porte se referma sur ces paroles et le calme régna dans la cabine .  
  
quel plais cette sang de bourbe ! dit Lucius .  
  
une ... sang de bourbe ....  
  
Oui snape ! une sang de bourbe !  
  
Alors ... elle doit savoir pour la piscine ... murmura t'il  
  
Snape se leva en coup de vent et courut rejoindre la griffondors dans le couloir du train  
  
EVANS ! EVANS !  
  
En entendant son nom Lily se retourna . son sourire avait disparut . elle regarda Severus d'un air hautain et demanda  
  
que me veux tu Servilo ?  
  
tu sais ...  
  
ce qu'es une piscine Evans ?  
  
bien sur que je sais Malefoy ! mais je n'ai aucune envie de te le dire !  
  
dit Lily en se retournant et en continuant son chemin vers la cabine de ses amis .  
  
EVANS ATTEND ! cria Severus  
  
Que me voulez vous encore ?  
  
C'est a cause de ton putain de petit copain de Potter ...  
  
JE NE SORT PAS AVEC CET IMBECILE ! et Potter n'est pas Petit Malefoy!  
  
C'est lui qui nous a donner rendez vous dans la piscine !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Alors dit nous ce qu'est une piscine Evans ! c'est pour le bien de Potter !  
  
Pffff.... Les serpentars perdent tout leur honneur !  
  
EVANS !  
  
Ok ok ! une piscine est un lieu ou l'on trouve une sorte d'immense baignoire pour faire vite c'est la ou les moldus vont pour nager et s'amuser ! voilà ça vous convient ? dit Lily en tournant les talons  
  
Ce n'est donc pas un bar ! fit remarquer Severus  
  
Qui a eu l'idée assez stupide de penser ça ? fit remarquer ironiquement Malefoy .  
  
En fait ... ça explique la natation ! fit remarquer Narcissa  
  
C'est vrai que ça clochait avec le bar !  
  
Les 3 serpentars approuvèrent et retournèrent dans leur cabine .  
  
Quand Lily trouva enfin le bon compartiment après avoir dit bonjours a presque tout les élèves de Poudlard elle se fit presque agresser par James !  
  
Ho Lily il faut que je te demande...  
  
Si ça a un seul rapport avec une piscine James ! j'ai déjà eu mon compte ! merci !  
  
Mais heu ... Lily ... s'il te plait ....attend ... comment ça ton compte ?  
  
Malefoy et toute sa clique son venu me demander ce qu'était une piscine ! encore une de tes idées faramineuse ... qu'elle idée de leur donner rendez vous la bas !  
  
Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
Les serpentars passe leur temps a raconter leur vie insignifiante d'ailleurs ! et donc a ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu as donner rendez vous a Malefoy a la piscine ?  
  
Oui tu comprend tout si vite ma puce ! j'ai décider que nous signerons un pacte pour que les combats cesse entre serpentars et griffondors ... du moins pendant la période des examen !  
  
Et qu'es ce que je viens faire la Potter ?  
  
Tu es fâchée ma puce ?  
  
Non Potter !  
  
Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle Potter ?  
  
Je suis fâchée James !  
  
Je me disais aussi .... Toi tu nous conduit a la piscine et .....  
  
Et ?  
  
Bah ce serais sympas que tu nous achète des places pasqu'on a pas d'argent moldu nous ! et puis si tu pouvais nous accompagner pour que ...  
  
Tu puisse voir son corps de rêve ! avait terminer Sirius une pointe d'ironie dans la voie  
  
PERVERS ! crièrent James et Lily d'une même voie  
  
Rho c'est bon ... g rien dit ! grogna le griffondors .  
  
C'est ok James ! je vous accompagnerais ! si j'ai bien tout compris dans votre groupe il y auras ... toi Sirius Remus et Peter je présume ... et ... c'est tout ?  
  
Non je viendrais aussi !  
  
Ho ! Franck ! tu était la ! je ne t'avais pas vu ! pardonne moi ! par contre ... quand est ce que vous comptez y aller a la piscine ?  
  
En sortant du Poudlard express pourquoi ?  
  
QUOI ? mais je peux pas moi ! Pétunia viens me chercher !  
  
Bah invite la aussi ! elle est sympas ta sœur de toute façon ! ça iras ! dit lui juste de prendre un maillot de bain !  
  
Bon ... ok ! bon ... moi je vais aller voir Emma et Caro ! il faut que je leur demande si elle ont un maillot ! et que je leur empreinte un hiboux  
  
La jeune et jolie griffondors sortie du compartiment laissant les 5 garçon a leur conversations primaires  
  
me dit pas que tu voulais pas la mater dans son jolie bikini James ?  
  
Mais si Patmol ! qu'es ce que tu crois ! mais ta vraiment manquer de tact en disant ça !  
  
Ho Lunard arrête de rire c'est pas drôle ! bon ... en gros on seras combien a cette piscine ?  
  
Ho je sais pas ! en fait il y auras nous 5 Pétunia et Lily et ... Malefoy (berk) et Narcissa ( re berk ... oups pardon Sirius !)  
  
HO NON PAS ELLE !  
  
Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Mais Queudvert tu suis un peu ma vie la ? c un peu ma cousine !  
  
Hoooooooo c'est pour ça que vous avez le même nom de famille !  
  
Non ! c'est parce qu'on a le même nom de famille !  
  
Ha ouais ! je me disais aussi (n/a :frappons le pendons le tuons le : je hais Peter ! ( mais Peter Pan je l'aime bôcu ! !)  
  
**  
  
ma sœurs adorée  
  
si je t'écris cette lettre a la dernière minute dans le train en espérant que mon hiboux vole plus vite que le train ne roule . c'est pour t'annoncer que nous irons a la piscine avec les Maraudeurs et Franck longdubat ... bien sur il y auras quelques serpentards mais ne fait pas attention a eux et il ne te ferons rien ! je préviendrais maman de notre retard ... car oui nous partons des mon arrivée au quai 9 ¾ ! j'espère que papa ne diras rien sinon j'espère que tu soutiendras ma cause ! ma petite pétunia chérie je te fais milles bisous !  
  
ta sœur Lily of the valley [2]  
  
** Ma petite Maman  
  
Moi et mes amis avons décider d'aller a la piscine pour nous entraîner pour nos examens ! je me suis permis d'emmener Pétunia avec moi . nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard . Je t'en pris convainc papa de me laisser il aller !  
  
Je t'embrasse !  
  
Ta petite Lily qui t'adoreuh ^_~  
  
** POTTER !  
  
Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !  
  
Je t'en pris, c'est bien naturel !  
  
Bon on se retrouves là-bas ou tu nous suis ? (n/a petit chien...)  
  
On se repèreras très bien seuls, merci !  
  
Bien, mais tachez d'être à l'heure  
  
Au fait !Vous serez combien ?  
  
Tu est bien curieux Potter  
  
Non, mais disons que ça n'est pas toi qui doit prévoir l'argent ! Au fait tu me remboursera !  
  
Tu tient a ton argent dis moi.  
  
Non, pas pour mes amis, mais pour toi oui, j'y tient. Alors, vous serez combien ?  
  
Trois...  
  
Je devines que tu invites Narcissia  
  
Et toi Evans  
  
Il n'y a aucun intérêt pervers pour ma part ! Elle est fille de moldu, voilà tout !  
  
Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
  
Mais je m'énerves pas du tout ! Donc vous serez trois... Lequel de Crabbe et Goyle ne sais pas nager ?  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Ben... le troisième est forcement l'un de tes deux larbins...  
  
ATTENTION POTTER ! Si tu continu a le dire tout haut il finirons peut-être par s'en rendre compte un jour[3] !!!  
  
[petite musique d'excuse, recadrons l'histoire dans son contexte s'il vous plait]  
  
Ben... le troisième est forcement l'un de tes deux larbins...  
  
ATTENTION POTTER ! Si tu continue comme ça, le pacte n'est près d'être signé !  
  
Tu me menace malfoy ???  
  
Non, le te préviens, c'est différent !  
  
Oui, avec toi c'est toujours différent !  
  
Que veut-tu insinué ?  
  
Tu le sais très bien !  
  
Non justement, je ne le sais pas !  
  
Mais voyons, tout le monde tu n'aimes pas Nacissia  
  
Je ne te permet pas de...  
  
Oh épargne moi ça, je t'en prie !  
  
Pardon mais...  
  
Tout le monde sais que tu en aimes une autre, c'est triste les mariages arrangés tout de même.  
  
Tu te trompes !  
  
JAMES QUE-CE QUE FOUS ?!  
  
On dirais cœur en sucre t'attend !  
  
Je ne te permet pas de...  
  
Oh épargne moi ça, je t'en prie !  
  
Pardon mais...  
  
Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ça.  
  
Oui, moi aussi. Bon, on se dit devant la piscine, à 14h ?  
  
Ok, au fait Potter  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Avoue que tu l'aimes bien Evans.  
  
Avoue que tu l'aimes pas narcissia.  
  
Tu aimes Evans ?  
  
Qui aimes-tu réellement ?  
  
Répond ! Evans...  
  
Ok, je dois avouer que... elle me plaît plus que personne ne m'a jamais plu et... mais pourquoi je te dis ça ?  
  
Je ne sais pas peut-être que tu te sens seul  
  
Alors répond à ma question et on sera quitte  
  
Quelle question ?  
  
Ne fait pas l'innocent !  
  
Mais je te jures que... Bon d'accord, voilà en fait en effet, je dois me marier avec Narcissia, et oui j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
C'est qui ?  
  
Mais nous sommes quittes !  
  
Je la connais ?  
  
Mais nous sommes quittes !  
  
Elle est a poudlard ?  
  
Je ne te dirait rien !  
  
C'est une serpentard ?  
  
Arrêtes ! Tu ne saura rien !  
  
Dis moi au moins si elle a notre âge !  
  
Tu m'énerves, et si tu veux tout savoir, oui ! Tu LE connais.  
  
Mais Malfoy tu....  
  
A 14 heures, à la piscine.  
  
Attends...  
  
JAMES !! Tu n'est décidément pas gentleman, tout le monde t'attend !  
  
Oh, Lily, je...  
  
Mais tu rougis... Malfoy te fait autant d'effet ? En tout cas je te présente Pétunia, pétunia voici James  
  
Enchantée  
  
Moi de même.  
  
Pétunia était décidément bien la sœur de Lily, elle aussi était belle, son grand sourire et son long cou composaient une certaine harmonie avec le reste de son visage. Elle portait une longue robe a fleurs et un Canotier de paille.  
  
Lily ! tu ne me présente pas ?  
  
Sirius !!! Depuis que tu connais Pétunia, tu ne la reconnais pas ?  
  
Si, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de faire votre rencontre. Mademoiselle...  
  
Pretty, ma chérie, tu a le droit au baise main du garçon le plus admiré de Poudlard  
  
Je t'en prie Lily, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, j'ai une réputation a tenir  
  
Bon on y va ?  
  
Oh Queudvert !Toujours présent quand il faut casser l'ambiance !  
  
Sirius ! Laisse le un peu veut-tu ?  
  
Oui oui Pretty-chou... On va rejoindre Rémus ?  
  
**  
  
On est en retard !  
  
Sans blagues ! Accélères, on est assez a la bourre comme ça , je veux pas en plus t'entendre piailler.  
  
Mais Lulu ! Je...  
  
Et épargne moi ce pseudo stupide s'il te plait.  
  
Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy , ce n'est pas parce que nos destins sont liés malgré nous que vous devez en profiter pour me traitez ainsi !  
  
Narcissia !Voulez vous arrêter ? Je n'y suis pour rien, nous devons nous afficher ensemble ! Et puis arrêtez d'adopter cette moue boudeuse, vous me peinez, sincèrement !  
  
**  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent putain ?  
  
Sirius calme toi !  
  
Me calmer ? Ils nous ont posés un lapin, c'est tout ce que je vois !  
  
Tient les voilà !  
  
ALALALA ! MAIS QUE C'EST EMBETANT CA JAMES ! LES SI MERVEILLEUX SERPRENTARD ON REUSSI A SE PERDRENT ! QUEL EXPLOIT !  
  
HO MAIS C'ETAIT COURU D'AVANCE SIRIUS ! TU SAIS BIEN QU'ILS ... Aie Lily ! arrête de me shouté dans le tibia !  
  
Parce que tu crois que c'est loyal de crier ça a Malfoy alors que vous allez signez un traiter de paix ? tu a déjà pensé a t'acheter un cerveau James ?  
  
Tu veux que j'en trouve ou ? au ministère de la magie peu être ?[4]  
  
Ho .... Quel accueil chaleureux Potter ! je me demande si j'ai bien fais de venir !  
  
Vous n'étiez pas sensé être 3 votre majesté...ouille ! Lily ! arrête ça tu veux ! ça fais mal !  
  
Si ... mais nous avons « perdu » notre partenaire en venant . il faut dire que vos mondes moldu son vraiment incroyablement ... stupide et désintéressant ! je maudit cette Loi qui nous oblige a ne pouvoir transplanter seulement après avoir obtenus nos Aspic !  
  
Bon .... Qu'es ce qu'on fais on l'attend alors votre copain ?  
  
C'est une bonne solution Potter !  
  
Les 9 adolescents aillèrent s'asseoir sur les marches d'un escalier a coté de la piscine attendant patiemment qu'un évènement se produise . James étais en grande discutions avec Sirius et Franck tandis que Rémus discutait tranquillement du monde moldu avec Pétunia et Lily et que Peter Lucius et Narcissa se clouait dans un mutisme oppressant . Soudain James poussa un cri de dégoût .  
  
Par merlin ! qu'es ce que je vois la bas ?  
  
SERVILUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! hurla Sirius !  
  
Qu'es ce que tu fiche ici espèce de TROLL ? renchéri James ?  
  
Severus c'étais retourner face a toutes ses remarques désobligeantes et avances désormais vers eux .  
  
Potter je te prierais de ne pas insulter mon partenaire !  
  
QUOI ? MALFOY SI J'AI BIEN COMPRIS ... C'EST ... SERVILOS TON PARTENAIRE ?  
  
Exact Potter ! et évite de crié tu attire trop l'attention des moldus !  
  
Severus avait enfin rejoins le groupe et attendais patiemment que tout se  
termine .  
  
bon ... je pense que maintenant nous pouvons y aller !  
  
ho oui Lily tu as raison ! allons y ! s'écria James .  
  
c'est ainsi que le groupe de 10 adolescent , sorcier pour la plupart entra dans un monde inconnus et sauvage a leur yeux : une piscine moldue .  
  
a suivre ^^  
  
[1]pardon... pas de chair... [2] = ce qui signifie (selon Zuzu) Muguet [3] un jour mon prince viendra... un jour il m'aimera... un jour il s'enfuira ! en tout cas ils peuvent tjs rêver pour que C et G s'en rendent compte ^^ hihihi ! [4] bah ... oui James ! il y a des cerveau a ministère ! bon ... ok tu n'est pas censé le savoir mais ct une vanne pourri que tu venais de sortir -_-0  
  
Heu ... reviews please ^^ 


End file.
